


The Best Kind of Release

by woofy78



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Companions, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofy78/pseuds/woofy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very close battle, the adrenaline from the fight causes Vilkas to struggle with his inner beast. The smell of his female shield-sister doesn't make matters any easier, and when she strips off to have a dip in the stream he invents a great way to satisfy himself AND his beastblood - all without having to transform. Rated Explicit due to descriptive sexual content and bad language. <b>Written as a fill on the skyrimkinkmeme.</b><br/><b>Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Bethesda. The OC created for this story (Mindy) is mine.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Release

For a moment, it seemed as though they wouldn't succeed. Vilkas and Mindy stood back-to-back, fighting to survive - fighting to defend themselves. Mindy willed her power to Shout to hurry back to her, mentally cursing herself for having earlier wasted a Shout on one puny little Breton warrior. She could hear Vilkas panting hoarsely, knowing he was at the end of his strength. 

Vilkas was at the end of his strength, and the fact that his beastblood was itching for release made matters worse. He wouldn't succumb to the pull, not unless it was absolutely necessary. Given the thoughts that his beast put in his head about Mindy, he was especially loathe to give in - Mindy would be horrified to know what kind of things Vilkas would do to her. 

As soon as Mindy felt the trickling warmth of her Dragonborn power, her facial expression turned from one of abject fear to victorious glee. "FUS...RO, DAH!" _Fling!_ The five assailants in front of her flew into the air, and three of them landed hard against the cave wall. A sickening crunch was heard as one of their skulls cracked with the force of the Shout, and the distraction afforded Mindy and Vilkas time to turn the tide. 

"Mindy!" Vilkas shouted her name like a laugh, his relief palpable. The two of them hacked and slashed until their enemies were nothing but bloodied, lifeless hunks of meat. 

They sheathed their weapons, and stood together panting, hands on knees. This was the closest that Vilkas had ever been to losing, and his veins thrummed with the thrill of the Hunt, his beastblood in dire need of release. Mindy noticed him trembling, and put it down to exhaustion. 

"Are you alright, shield-brother?" she said, cupping his cheek. 

The small gesture caused him to almost lose control - almost. He gripped her wrist hard, and pulled it away from his face. "Yes." he hissed, before stalking away. He felt a bit guilty about the look of hurt and confusion on her face, but he knew he had to get away from her before he snapped. He took long, heavy strides until he stood on the grass outside the mouth of the cave, sucking in fresh air. He clenched and unclenched his fists, wondering how in oblivion he was going to soothe his inner beast without transforming. 

"Vilkas?" Mindy came up behind him and hooked her pointer finger around his pinky.

"Don't...touch me!" he growled, pulling his hand from her once again. 

"Well, if you're going to be like that..." she whimpered, taking a few steps back.

Mindy knew he was a werewolf, but still she was oblivious to his plight. She was sweating profusely from the fight, and she felt like she was suffocating in her ebony armour. 

Vilkas' eyes widened as she turned away from him and began to undo the buckles of her armour, the pieces falling one by one to the ground. "Wh-what are you doing?" he whispered hoarsely. His inner beast howled inside him with more fervour now, growling and snapping against its ethereal bonds. Release me, it cooed. 

She shrugged her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm hot. There's a stream over there, and I'm going to bathe. Perhaps you should do the same...it might help you cool off." and with that, she removed the last of her armour until she was dressed only in her undies and a thin cotton undershirt. Her scent pervaded his senses, causing his mouth to water and his eyes to briefly roll back. She gave him a pointed glare before she marched off towards the small stream, which gurgled happily a few metres away from the mouth of the cave. Vilkas couldn't help the way he growled at the sight of her milky-white thighs and the way her shapely ass jiggled slightly as she walked away.

"Talos help me!" Vilkas growled, cursing the way his cock had hardened painfully inside his armour. 

He saw Mindy's undies and her shirt flying towards him to land in a heap at his feet, simultaneously hearing her happy moan as she slipped into the water. All at once, Vilkas knew of a way to soothe his beast and soothe his own self, all without having to transform.  
He barely maintained his human form as he stripped off every bit of armour and clothing, his characteristic scowl painted on his face. He strode towards the stream, his hot, hard cock pointing the way forward. 

"Where the fuck is she?" he growled to himself. He then spotted her as she broke the surface of the water. She flicked her hair back, sending rivulets of water in all directions as her boobs bounced invitingly. "Fuck." Vilkas cursed, fisting his cock as he marched towards her. 

"Vilkas!" she cried, wrapping her arms over her breasts protectively, her eyes widening at the sight of the sexy warrior striding towards her in all his delicious glory. 

Mindy began to back away from him as he splashed towards her, his face a picture of wanton determination. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled, his voice deep and husky. Despite herself, the look of him and the sound of his voice caused her loins to throb hotly with lust. 

"Please...turn back, Vilkas." she begged, turning her back to him. But Vilkas was too fast - he gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him, giving her no chance to fight back before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. An involuntary moan escaped her lips - gods damn it all, she did not want to feel this way for Vilkas when she was already so hot for his twin brother, Farkas!

He broke the kiss to chuckle darkly against her lips, as one hand came up to clutch her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple none-too-gently. "Annhh!" she whimpered lewdly. His other hand gripped her ass, pulling her pelvis flush against his. Mindy groaned at the feel of his hardness against her hip, and her arousal spiked. Gods...she wanted to feel that inside her...

She remembered herself then. "Let go!" she gave him one almighty shove, sending him stumbling back a few paces. But Vilkas could smell her high-level arousal, and that was all the answer he needed from her. 

Vilkas lunged for her retreating form to wrap his arms around her torso. "Not so fast, whelp."

"Vil-kas." his name came from her mouth brokenly, but the lust in her tone was unmistakable. 

"Can you feel my hard cock against you?" he growled, thrusting his hips just once to earn a moan from Mindy. "I know you want me." 

"No...yes...no..." 

"Yes." Vilkas guided her to the muddy embankment, pressing her onto her knees and elbows. 

He placed his arms either side of her shoulders, and Mindy felt his breath against the nape of her neck. She heard a soft, inhumanly deep growl issuing from deep in his chest, and she shivered with renewed desire. With her so close against him and her delicious scent in his nostrils, Vilkas was so very close to the verge of transformation - but he knew that once he was inside her, his beast would be happy. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you come so many times that you beg me to stop." his voice was very deep now, his lips caressing her skin as he spoke. Keeping one hand on the ground to support himself, he drew the other one down the soft skin of her back before gripping the meaty flesh of her hip. 

Mindy was trembling with need now, her juices trickling out steadily. There was no denying her desire; no point in trying to pretend that she didn't want this. She could feel his hot shaft brushing her ass, and it was almost enough to undo her. "Vilkas, please..." she cooed, wiggling her hips from side-to-side. 

"Mmmhh...I love to hear you say my name." he gripped his length now, and drew it through her sopping wet folds. She gasped, desperate to feel him inside her. 

"Vilkas, please!" she repeated, unsuccessfully attempting to impale herself upon him. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this? My beast wants it too. I know you want my brother, but after I'm done with you, you'll never think of him again." and with that, he pushed his thick tip inside her quivering heat. 

She groaned lewdly, holding herself still while she waited for him to push in all the way. 

"Fuck...you feel so amazing..." he hissed as he pushed in, one arm now wrapped around her middle to hold her in place. 

"Oh gods..." Mindy whispered thickly as every nerve ending sparked to life, electricity flowing in waves from her core outwards. 

Vilkas' loud exhale ended in a thick groan once he was completely encased in her warm, snug sheath; shivers of heat spreading through him as her walls fluttered around him. _Take her hard, claim her!_ his inner beast cooed, egging him on. He placed sloppy kisses between her shoulder blades before pulling out of her almost all of the way. 

He couldn't suppress the little snigger as she clamped around the head of his cock as though trying to stop him from withdrawing completely. "Come on, Vilkas. You said you were going to fuck me until I come several times, so what are you waiting for?" she teased. 

"Mmmh...that I did. Be thankful you have the souls of dragons to fortify you, dovahkiin, because you're in for a hard ride." he growled, simultaneously reaching up to pinch her nipple roughly and slam back into her full force. 

Mindy mewled at the rush of sparks that his thrust caused, encouraging more of her honey to slide around him. That his wolf spirit was so active inside him caused him to feel something akin to primal desperation - he needed to sate this urge, to mollify his raging beastblood, and he knew that slow, gentle sex would never suffice. He put his weight on his knees, bringing both of his hands to her hips to grip them hard. The sight of the meaty flesh as it dimpled in his hands made him groan, and he squeezed a little bit harder. 

"Such sexy hips." he started a steady pace of deep, hard thrusts, massaging her hips in time with each pump. He looked down at their joining; the sight of his dick moving in and out shining with her liquid caused his head to feel fuzzy with lust. "Damn...look at that..." he whispered. 

"Faster!" she cried, pushing back against him. 

Vilkas growled, feeling his beast rise just a bit closer to the surface. If Mindy had been able to see his face, she'd have seen how his eyes glowed yellow and his eye-teeth become slightly elongated. She needed him to go faster, and he needed to go faster too - hard, fast and rough was the only way to satisfy his lycanthropic restlessness. 

There was a boulder directly in front of them. Vilkas coaxed her forward, lifting her arms to plant her hands on the boulder. He rested one hand next to her hand to support himself. The other hand he threaded in her hair to pull her head back against his collarbone. "You want it faster, Mindy?" he growled into her ear.

"Yes...Vilkas, please..." she whimpered, her breasts heaving as she panted. 

He yanked her head to the side to expose her neck, and sank his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder. The bite was hard enough to leave deep teeth-marks and perhaps a bruise, but did not break the skin. Mindy gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and she felt the tingling of impending orgasm. Vilkas sensed it, and brought the hand tangled in her hair down to press against her lower abdomen. Now she was held in place, and he delivered the hard, fast fuck that they both craved. 

He pistoned in and out of her, and anyone watching from behind would fail to remain unmoved by the sight of his sexy, tight ass pumping in and out of her. Involuntary grunts of effort escaped his throat as he worked them towards the pinnacle of his intent. Relying on her to support them both against the boulder, he used both of his hands to stroke and knead every part of her that he could reach. He used his lips, teeth and tongue to add to her pleasure, finding spots along her shoulders and neck that made her moan louder and made her walls clamp around him. He slammed in and out of her, his balls slapping against her clitoris to send her spiraling into a blissful, lust-filled haze, rendering her brain unable to string together a coherent thought. 

At last, his fingers found her hardened, engorged nub and with only a few strokes, she came undone. Her cry was loud and husky as her hands flew back to clutch his hair and his arm, her body going limp as her vagina contracted rapidly around his cock. He kept at her, rubbing her still-hard button and pounding into her to draw forth another orgasm, and he moaned in happy surprise when he managed to hit that special spot inside her that sent her juices gushing at high velocity from inside her. She yelped in shock - this had never happened to her before and damn if it didn't feel incredible. Vilkas swore, his voice gruff as his pleasure became uncontainable. His thrusts became spasmodic as his cock jerked, sending spurt after spurt of hot semen into her. Mindy laughed breathily as she sagged, boneless, against his chest. 

"Mindy..." he moaned, stroking her flesh lovingly. "My Mindy..."

Relief flooded his senses as his beastblood quieted, his wolf spirit sated and content after the 'mating'.

"Hmm...sexy Vilkas." she smiled, convinced now that she wouldn't be thinking of Farkas any time soon.

At least, not until she saw him again. And then she'd be wanting _both_ brothers; but that's a story for another time.


End file.
